


ash under skin

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, v short omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ash under skin

**Author's Note:**

> kris's first meeting with suho after he leaves exo doesn't go as planned.

"junmyeon, _junmyeon_ ," yifan says desperately, hands hovering in the air inches from beautiful pale skin covered in scars and fading bruises. are they from accidents in dance practice? or are they from a hungry mouth, fitting over places and juts of hipbone like yifan's used to -

"what do you want, yifan," junmyeon breathes into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, breath hot against his skin. yifan's heart beats just a little faster, like it's going to jump right out of his chest into the palm of junmyeon's hand where it belongs. "do you want me?"

"i -" _yes. yes yes yes yes always_ \- "i need you, i  _love_ you, please believe me, i never meant to hurt - let me, let me show you -"

words sputter and die on the tip of his tongue, evaporating into nothing but a choked whine as junmyeon digs his thumb into yifan's windpipe and pulls away to snarl at him, furious and stormy and beautiful. "i will never let you show me lies again," he says, quietly. steals a dying response right off yifan's lips with his own. shatters every ugly, twisting hope inside his heart with fingernails digging into his biceps as he fucks himself open on yifan's cock, eyes burning and dark and shining with tears. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i. don't know what i'm doing omg. send me requests or prompts on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/junghoesucks)!


End file.
